


THE CO-OPTION OF CHILDHOOD

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The challenge word was deadline. Another Weechester drabble. I love to write about the boys pre-series! So much room to explore and create. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE CO-OPTION OF CHILDHOOD

"Deadline is noon tomorrow," John said. He pointed to the trail leading into the darkening forest. "You've got eighteen hours to get to the other side. I'll be waiting there. We clear?"

Body thrumming with excitement, Dean nodded. "Yes, sir!"

Taking his cue from his big brother, trying to hide his nervousness, eight-year-old Sammy echoed, "Yes, sir!"

"Rules?" John asked sternly.

"Stay away from other people," Dean recited dutifully. "Follow the North Star."

John looked at Sam, who piped, "Dean's the boss."

John nodded with satisfaction and motioned toward the trees. "Well, what are you two waiting for? Move out!"

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the title from a website called "Africa Portal", and an article on Africa's young soldiers.


End file.
